Cambio de planes
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Algo que me surgió tras Probable Cause. Espero que les guste... Y si es asi, o no, haganmelo saber! :)


Nota: Pequeña historia. Sin continuación planeada. Situada después del capitulo pasado (5x05). Espero que les guste. – Elisabeth.

**Cambio de planes**

_Anteriormente en Castle_

En al comisaria, en medio del caso de Tessa…

-Joyas. Nunca pensé en eso.

-Supongo que debo recordarte que mi cumpleaños se acerca.

- Detective Beckett, ¿Acaba de tirarme una pista?

-Sr. Castle, creo que lo he hecho.

-Sinvergüenza.

Dos días después…

Castle esta en su oficina, pensativo, casi abatido sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus palmas. Frente a él hay una caja de terciopelo negro, alargada, a la cual él no deja de contemplar.

De repente es interrumpido por su madre, quien se anuncia golpeando la puerta, pero enseguida pasa y se sienta frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Richard?

-En menos de cinco horas es el cumpleaños de Kate.

-¡Oh, eso es fantástico! ¿Iras a verla? ¿Le has comprado joyas?

Martha sin esperar que su hijo responda, toma la caja de terciopelo y la abre revelando una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco, delicada, simple pero al mismo tiempo especial, con un único detalle: "Always" tallado finamente en su parte superior.

-¡Es asombrosa, hijo! ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No se si es lo correcto.

Rick toma la caja en sus propias manos y observa la pulsera.

-Ella pensaba que no recordaba que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, pero hace meses que vengo pensando en un regalo para ella, aun antes de que estuviéramos juntos… pero nada se me ocurría. Tenia que ser algo único, "muy Kate". El secreto no esta en el dinero, sino en cuán especial sea dicho regalo.

-Imagino que "Always" debe ser algo especial, Richard, sino no lo hubieras hecho tallar.

-Lo es, pero en cierto modo siento que ella me dijo que regalarle por una conversación que tuvimos, o tal vez quiso decirme que no regalarle y… ahora pienso que no es lo adecuado para ella. Estoy confundido, no quiero errarle, es mi primer regalo de cumpleaños hacia ella como mí… novia.

Él se sonríe al pronuncia esa palabra.

-He fantaseado miles de veces, pero nunca pensé realmente que el momento de llamar a Beckett, mi novia, llegaría. En realidad no es algo que hayamos hablado pero imagino que somos… novios.

-Hay cosas que no se hablan, hijo, se sienten.

-Lo se.

-Y respecto al regalo, creo que es encantador, pero si a ti no te convence, sigue pensando.

-¡Madre, quedan menos de cinco horas! No haré a tiempo a comprar otra cosa.

-Tienes tiempo de sobra, querido. Además, no todo regalo debe ser comprado. ¡Piénsalo!

Y Martha se retira dejando a Richard aun mas confundido.

-¡Madre!

Se pone de pie con la caja de la pulsera en mano. Da vueltas por su oficina, mirando su reloj a cada instante como si el tiempo fuese a cambiar tan rápido.

Luego de estar más de una hora dando vueltas por todo su apartamento, entra corriendo a su oficina nuevamente y comienza a abrir uno a uno los cajones de su escritorio. Al abrir el tercer cajón, se sonríe, toma una caja parecida a la de la pulsera y se la lleva consigo.

Horas después, aseado y bien vestido, Rick se presenta ante la puerta de Kate con un ramo simple y bello de Fresias blancas. Aguarda mirando su reloj que sean las doce en punto, y cuando el momento llega, golpea la puerta.

Kate, en pijamas, y con el rostro y el cabello con signos de que estaba durmiendo, abre la puerta.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le extiende el ramo de flores.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kate!

Ella mira el ramo, luego a Rick, y sollozando se sonríe.

-Nunca nadie desde mi madre me ha saludado a las doce en punto.

-Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y lo atrae consigo hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta con un pie.

Él la besa cálidamente, y luego mientras ella coloca las flores en agua, él toma de su saco las dos cajas idénticas aterciopeladas y se acerca a ella.

-Son muy hermosas las flores, Rick.

-Me alegro que te gusten… pero ese no es tu regalo, Kate. A decir verdad, tengo dos regalos para ti.

Él le extiende ambas cajas, una en cada palma de su mano. Ella lo mira confundida.

-No habrás… Castle no iba enserio lo de las joyas… Yo no quiero que…

-…Kate sabes que el problema no es el dinero. Pero eso es lo que mas difícil lo hizo. No se trataba de solo comprarte algo, se trataba de que sea personal. Desde que te conozco, si algo he notado de ti es que te agrada conservar pequeños tesoros, o recuerdos. El anillo de tu madre, el reloj de tu padre, el muñequito de ramas que hiciste con tu padre en la playa… por lo cual, tengo dos regalos. Uno que he comprado y uno que no.

Ella se sonríe.

El continúa extendiéndole ambas cajas. Kate lo mira, él le hace señal de que escoja una. Kate mira ambas cajas, y toma primero la de la mano izquierda.

-Ábrela.

Kate abre la caja revelando la pulsera. Se sonríe y solloza.

-Es hermosa, Castle. Perfecta. Gracias.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y luego le extiende la pulsera para que se la coloque. Rick se la coloca delicadamente alrededor de la muñeca izquierda.

-Abre la otra caja.

Ella la toma, suspira y lo mira a los ojos. Luego, abre la caja, apenas ve su contenido comienza a lagrimear.

-Es la primera pluma que use para escribir, mi madre me la obsequio, y es la pluma que…

-…llevas a cada firma de libros.

Él se sonríe.

-No puedo aceptarla, Castle, es demasiado… es…

-…No puedes rechazarla, Kate. Te la estoy obsequiando de corazón. Quiero que sea tuya. Para mi es muy especial, y quiero que tu la conserves así siempre tendrás un recuerdo de mi.

-¡Oh, Castle, dios mio! Es realmente muy hermosa, y ni puedo imaginar cuan personal debe ser para ti. No puedo creer que me la estés dando a mí…

-No hay a nadie mejor a quien podría dársela. Yo sé que tú apreciaras el valor que tiene para mí y sabrás conservarla.

-Para toda la vida, Castle. Es realmente un tesoro.

-Y si nos peleamos siempre puedes venderla en E-Bay. Se de algunos fanáticos que pagarían bastante por ella.

Ella se ríe.

-Jamás haría eso.

-Lo sé.

-Dios mio, aun no puedo creer que me estés obsequiando esta pluma. Iré a guardarla en algún sitio seguro. ¿Quieres preparar un poco de café o tal vez prefieras abrir un vino?

Kate se dirige a su cuarto. Rick a la pequeña vinoteca que Kate tiene en el living.

-Abriré un vino. Debemos brindar por ti.

Rick abre un vino y sirve dos copas. Kate regresa al living y toma una de las copas.

-Por ti, Kate.

Ella le sonríe y choca su copa con la de él.

Luego de que ambos beben del vino, se besan

-¿Sabes hace cuanto no brindo por mi? Ni yo puedo recordarlo.

-Es hora de que empecemos a romper algunos malos hábitos, detective Beckett. De ahora en mas todos sus cumpleaños se celebran, nunca faltará ocasión para brindar por ti, y por sobre todo, jamás dejaras de sonreír… tienes la sonrisa mas bonita del planeta tierra, es un sacrilegio no usarla.

Ella le sonríe con todo su esplendor. Le da un beso en el cuello y luego lo conduce al sofá.

Se acomodan. Ella apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y se quedan en silencio un instante.

-Todo esto es fantástico, Rick. Muchas muchas gracias. De verdad, es ideal.

-Me alegro que te guste. Te lo mereces por la persona que eres Kate, y porque me haces feliz, y porque… te amo.

Ella lo mira y le sonríe, sabe que no esta lista para responderle con esas exactas palabras, pero le hace llegar el mensaje de todos modos.

-Tu también me haces feliz, Castle.

Y luego lo besa cálidamente.

-Ahora estaré planeando tu cumpleaños desde este momento… También quiero darte algo especial.

-Tu eres todo lo que necesito, Kate, aunque… ¿Te he dicho cuanto me agradan los video juegos, cierto?

- Señor Castle, ¿Acaba de tirarme una pista?

-Detective Beckett, creo que lo he hecho.

-Sinvergüenza.

**The end…**


End file.
